disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Music of Bremen
'''The Music of Bremen '''is the 4th episode of Season 23. Summary Connor and Cassie are chosen to play their instruments with two other musicians at the town of Bremen, which is holding a festival, only to find out that they are protecting the town with their music from an evil fog made by the Mistress of the Fog! Plot The episode begins at Connor's house where Cassie is playing her star violin and Connor was playing his flute while their friends, Miles Callisto, Amaya, and Greg were listening and lost in the music. After Cassie and Connor were done, Amaya says to them that their music sounded beautiful and Miles agrees as he said that they should play in a band someday. Connor thanks his friends and Cassie blushes (Wishling style) at that compliment, when Connor's mom called for her son to come downstairs because something came in from the mail for him. When Connor, Cassie, Miles, Amaya, and Greg went downstairs, Carmen gave Connor an envelope that looked a bit ancient and it was from the town of... Bremen! Then, breaking the wax seal and opening the letter, Connor takes out a note that says that he and Cassie are invited to play their instruments in Bremen's musical festival and there was also a flyer! As she looked at the note, Cassie wonders how they knew about Connor playing the flute and her playing the violin as Amaya says who cares, but what they do care is that Connor and Cassie are going to play at Bremen's music festival, and they were excited for them, although Cassie wasn't thrilled to play in front of so many people. Miles noticed her nervousness and says to her comfortably that she'll be okay in Bremen, she just needs to remember that Connor is on her side and that she is not alone. As Cassie heard Miles say that, she felt better and happy that Miles is at her side, even though she might leave him for the festival. Just then, Connor's dad, Calvin, appears from the living room to hear what was going on just as he saw the envelope and the letter and the flyer in his son's hands and he asked him what's up. With a smile, Connor shows his father what he had and explains to him that he and Cassie are going to Bremen to play their flute and violin at the music festival. Although Connor was excited to go, he could see that his dad looked concerned as he said to his wife that Connor can't go to the festival to play his flute because he's just a kid. However, Carmen tells Calvin that even though Connor is a kid, he thinks big and he already proved to them that he's a hero and all grown up after saving Disney Junior Island from an eternal winter made by the Disney villains. After thinking about it and looking into Connor's pleading puppy eyes, Calvin decides that maybe he should go to Bremen with Cassie, only if he brings a friend with them or two. Connor jumps for joy as he turns to Amaya and Greg and asks them if they wanna go with him and Cassie to Bremen. Amaya and Greg said that they'd love to come along, but sadly, Amaya says that she's going to see an opera with her aunt, Matilda, and Greg and his family are going to the aquarium. Finally, Miles speaks up and says that he and his family don't have anything planned tomorrow, so he can come along. Cassie, Amaya, Greg, and Connor agreed to that, and Cassie was mostly happy that he'll be coming along. But half-smiling, Calvin asks Connor how he, Miles, and Cassie will be going to Bremen as Connor looked into the envelope and finds three train tickets and three tokens inside it! It looks like the three friends will be going to Bremen tomorrow after all! The next morning, Cassie had already arrived from Starling Academy to meet Miles and Connor outside his house as she saw him with his traveling backpack and his flute in his right hand. Cassie even brought her backpack and her star violin. Then, as the three kids went inside the car, Calvin drove them to the train station where a train will be taking them to Bremen. As they arrived at the Disney Junior Town Train Station, Connor hugs his father goodbye as he, Miles, and Cassie went to the train station to give their tickets away and get onto the train. Finally, as they went on board, the train was all set and heading towards Bremen. Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of Living Legends: Beasts of Bremen. Transcript